What is it with angels?
by detectiveinthetardis
Summary: This is my first Supernatural fic so yay! Basically how Cas/Dean and Sam/Gabriel get started. Some fluff some smuttish stuff and a lot of Dean being confused :) Destiel & Sabriel. Not finished and open to suggestions! T for now, might get changed later on though.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel stood in the crowded bar alone, looking about desperately for his friend but instead seeing a young girl crying at the bar. Castiel's head cocked to the side, _why was she crying_? He surprised himself by drawing closer to the girl and standing beside her.

"Why are you crying?" Startled the girl looked up at him through her tears.

"Listen I'm not in the mood to be hit on right now okay, leave me alone." Castiel frowned, _hit on? Why would he hit her?_

"I'm not going to hit you, I just want to know if you are alright. Tell me what happened." The blond smiled shyly at him.

"Nothing really, I'm just overreacting but for some reason every time I leave my house I feel like someone's watching me. Crazy right?"

"Not crazy, no. I get that all the time." Once again Castiel surprised himself, but it was true. He was still not quite used to being seen by the humans on earth and hated the feeling he got when people stared at him.

"Really? I'm not nuts then." Castiel smiled down at her.

"No, not crazy. I find when you're in a new place you do feel like people are watching you. It's unnerving." The girl laughed and held out her hand.

"I'm Suzie by the way."

"Castiel." As Castiel took her hand and shook it he found himself forgetting about the hunt and trying to find Sam and Dean, instead he sat down to talk.

"Cas, you sneaky son of a bitch where are you?" Dean cursed out loud as he saw the angel sitting at the bar with a laughing girl. Anger simmered through him at the thought of anyone else enjoying time with his angel. _Wait…His angel? Where did that come from? _Shaking his head to clear the thought away Dean stormed over to the bar.

"Cas come on, we're leaving." The angel turned around to him.

"Hello Dean, this is Suzie." The blonde he was sitting with smiled at Dean.

"Hi Suzie, sorry but we have to leave. Like now." For the first time all year Dean ignored a pretty girl, all he could think about was getting the angel away from whatever her name is. Castiel frowned, obviously puzzled.

"I thought that you said you and Sam would need more time to find –"

"You heard wrong, Sam's left already. Come on." Dean grabbed the angel's arm and heaved him out of the chair before pulling him out of the bar. Once outside Castiel wrenched his arm free.

"That was very rude Dean, I was talking to someone." Dean let out a huff of breath and snorted.

"Yeah, talking. Making friends were you?"

"Yes actually." If Castiel was bothered by Dean's tone he didn't show it. "Suzie is very nice and you were extremely rude."

"Nice? Yes she was so nice, laughing at your jokes and keeping making excuses to touch you. She wasn't looking for a friend Cas, she was looking for a good time."

Castiel's forehead folded down in concentration, the loud music had left him dizzy and he could not understand Dean's anger. Dean was pissed, pissed that someone else had flirted with his angel, that Castiel had no clue, and that he thought of him as his angel.

"I thought friends were a good time. Were you watching me Dean?" Dean groaned at Castiel's misunderstanding of phrases and at being caught out.

"Yes I was, happy? I was watching you and I don't like Suzie so drop it." Dean made to walk away but was stopped by Castiel's hand wrapping around his arm.

"Why are you so upset Dean? I do not understand this. I believed you would like Suzie, you make friends at bars all the time."

"No Cas, I hook up with girl's at bar, I don't make friends. Suzie wasn't looking to adding you to her Christmas card list she wanted you to go home with her."

"Hook up? Dean I do not understand. Why would I go home with her? You 'hook up' with girls' at bars but I cannot make a friend, why?"

Dean let out a groan and faced the angel fully. Of course he didn't understand, he wouldn't understand if it hit him in the face. Angels don't understand human nature, especially when it comes to sexuality it seemed.

"Because Cas you are mine all right. No one else can take you away from me." Without thinking Dean closed the space between them and laid his lips on Castiel's mouth, feeling the shock wave roll through the angel as he finally understood what was happening.

Castiel stood in shock, not sure what to do. He was not used to human emotions but in some way he felt, attracted? To Dean whenever he saw the hunter. Before he could fully process what was happening Dean's phone rang out and the brunette pulled away.

"Yo, Sammie. What's happening?" _What was happening?_ Dean looked over the angel before turning to the car and leaning against its hood.

"Dean, come to the motel, I've found something."

"We'll be there soon." Dean hung up and laid his head against his cars roof.

"Sam needs us at the motel. You coming?" Inside Dean felt terrible for being so casual about what just happened but quickly decided that it was for the best. "Cas?"

Dean turned around to face the angel, instead seeing an empty sidewalk.

"Peachy, just freaking peachy." Irritated to say the least Dean ran a hand through his hair and clambered into the car before speeding towards the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola people! Welcome to the second chapter :) I hope you enjoy it! The rating for this one is M.

That night Dean lay awake watching the ceiling. Hours had gone by before he had given up trying to sleep and began thinking about his feeling for a certain angel. Suddenly Dean felt like he was falling and opened his eyes to see Castiel standing over him.

"We need to talk." Without waiting for an answer Castiel strode into the crappy motel room kitchen leaving Dean to follow him.

"Well shit." Dean lent on his knees as he ran his hands over his face before looking nervously at Sam's empty bed.

"Is this a dream or has Sam left?"

"It is a dream Dean. Now get up." Sighing to himself Dean walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Something you want Cas or do you just like waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"You kissed me." All of a sudden Dean's stomach dropped, how was he going to get out of this one?

"Yes I did," Automatically Dean pulled a beer out of the fridge and screwed the lid off. "Problem?"

"Yes Dean, big problem. Why did you kiss me? I cannot work it out." Dean smirked.

"Did you like it?" Castiel's expression faltered before resuming its normal calm outlook.

"That is not an answer."

"Neither is that." Dean smirked, having obviously ruffled the angel's feathers he took a sip from the bottle in his hand. "It's not a bad thing to like being kissed Cas, I see no problem."

"The problem is I do not understand why you did it. It makes no sense." Dean smirked and placed his bottle on the bench top, moving closer to Castiel.

"Does it have to?" Without giving him time to reply Dean lowered his head and stole another kiss from the angel, instead of shock this time the angel shivered and pressed closer before pulling away sharply.

"You are distracting me."

"Good, you're thinking too much about this. I like you Cas and it's obvious you like me too so stop pretending and just go with it." As he moved in Castiel poofed out of the way and stood behind Dean.

"This was not a part of the plan Dean, it was not supposed to happen."

"Why not? What is so wrong about being attracted to someone? Or is it just me that it can't happen with?" Irritation raised in Dean as he turned, making his voice lower dangerously. Castiel gulped.

"I do not know. But this was not expected, I shouldn't have let it get this far." Dean laughed, this had been going on since the two had first meet.

"You shouldn't have let it? When was the last time you actually listened to yourself? You sound like a preacher talking about the sins of men." Castiel raised his head fearlessly.

"I am an angel of the Lord. I cannot-"

"Cannot think for yourself? Cannot let yourself be attracted to someone? What are you so afraid of Cas!'

"I am not afraid of this! I just know that it is not what was supposed to happen."

"Says who?" Castiel stood silently and Dean knew he had won. Castiel stayed silent as Dean moved towards him and lifted the angels head. "I like you Cas, more than I should."

"Dean, I-"

"No. Don't say this can't happen because you know it will; so stop kidding yourself and stop wasting my time Cas."

"Dean, I cannot-"Dean cut him off again.

"If you had one night, just one night, where you didn't have to think about what is right and wrong, what would you do? If you could have one night to have something you weren't meant to, what would it be?"

Castiel tried to look out of the hunter eyes but was forced to look by Dean's hand on his chin. Green meet blue and the angel shivered.

"This." Castiel pushed all of his teachings out of his head and kissed Dean as though it was the last time he could, instantly Dean wrapped an arm around him and deepened it. The two separated and stared at each other before continuously finding the others mouth. Dean felt himself grow as their kisses became more frantic and Castiel's hands began to wonder along his chest.

"Dean. Dean wake up man." Out of the haze Sam's voice called out, making Dean look up.

"I'm sleeping, this is a dream."

"That does not mean it is not real Dean. We have shared dreams before if you do not remember." Dean smiled at his angel as Sam's voice called out again and the dream faded.

"Dean! Get up."

"I'll see you soon Dean."

"No, stay."

"Dean?"

Dean's eyes shot open and he was instantly blinded by the light.

"What Sam? I was asleep!" Sam raised an eyebrow but said nothing at his brother's aggressiveness.

"I've found it."

"Where?" Dean moved to get out of bed but stopped as the sheets brushed his hardness. "Son of a bitch."

"What?" Sam looked over his shoulder and immediately spotted his brother's 'problem', needless to say Sam burst into laughter.

"Good dream then?"

"Shut it." Sam stifled his laughter with his hand and looked up the address on his computer.

"It's close, 34C Walton Street. I'm going to go check it out."

"I'm coming."

"I'll be fine, besides, you have something to take care of." Sam grinned as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Like it's never happened to you." Standing up uncomfortably Dean grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom. Sam stood in the bedroom locating his gun as Dean closed the door behind him.

Dean flung the towel into the corner of the room and leaned with his hands against the sink.

"That sneaky son of a bitch. He did that on purpose."

"It is blasphemy to call the Lord a bitch Dean." Castiel smirked out of the side of his mouth when Dean jumped and turn around. Dean stared, Castiel looked just as he had when the dream faded. His lips were swollen and his hair ruffled with a sly grin on his face.

"Jez Cas, you scared the shit out of me." Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked Dean up and down, double taking as he saw Dean's 'problem'. Dean swore.

"Dean? Are you talking to someone?" Sam called through the door at his brother. Castiel stopped grinning and shook his head at Dean who got the message.

"Dude! I'm dealing with something in here! Go check out the house."

"I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Castiel and Dean waited until they heard the door slam before breathing again.

"You found it then?" Dean, who had been staring at the angel, took a moment to realise he had spoken.

"Oh, yeah. It's close. We just don't know why." Castiel kept his face calm as Dean stepped close to him.

"Any ideas?"

"I've got a few." Before he could reply Dean snaked a hand around the angel's waist and kissed him. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed, he pressed closer before he was stopped by Dean's chest and pulled his head away.

Electricity flowed through Dean as he looked at Castiel's face. The angel's eyes shone brightly as he let out a shaky breath.

"Dean…" Castiel's whisper was all he needed. Dean kissed him again and felt Cas shiver before flinging his arms around the hunter's neck.

Castiel flung his arms around the hunter's neck and pressed himself closer. It took all he had to keep the voice telling him to stop out of his head. Suddenly Dean's mouth disappeared and Castiel felt it on his neck. Castiel fought back a moan as Dean brushed his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Dammit, Dean." Cas pulled away slightly before slamming their mouths back together. Dean shook when Castiel brushed his tongue over his lip and shoved the angel into the closest wall.

"Shit Cas, you have no idea what you do to me." Dean breathed the words against Castiel's mouth before dominating the angel's mouth with his tongue.

Castiel moaned as he felt warmth spread to his 'body's' lower region. _How is this happening?_

Dean swore as he felt Castiel's hardness in his side and broke away from the kiss.

"Cas have you ever…?" Castiel hung his head and shook it.

"I have never known that this could even happen." Dean pushed himself away, not trusting himself to stay so close to the angel without ruining it.

"Dean… I'm sorry, I don't' know…" Castiel felt horrible. He wanted Dean so much it ached inside him, not just his vessel but his soul.

"Hey, it's okay Cas. Really, I don't care if we ever do it. I just want you with me." Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and knew he was not lying. Cas stepped closer to the hunter and pulled him close. Slowly he reached down and cupped Dean's hardness.

"Shit Cas, don't do that."

"Why?" Castiel brushed his fingers along the length and looked into Dean's face.

"Because if you do I won't be able to… oh shit Cas." Castiel began stroking Dean faster through the baggy fabric of his pyjama pants. Dean bit down on his lip to stop himself crying out. Suddenly Castiel kissed him deeply, letting the moan come out loudly.

"Is this right Dean? I have never done this."

"F*ck Cas. Yes. Where did you learn this?" Castiel grinned unexpectedly.

"It has been my job to watch you Dean. I watched you many times." Dean's eyes widened at the thought of having Cas watching him masturbate and gulped.

Castiel focused on Dean's face, a blush had risen turning his cheeks pink and his mouth hung open slightly as various sounds poured out from it. Castiel groaned and pulled the obstructing fabric out of the way so he could watch Dean cum as he had many times before.

"Shit Cas. I can't, I'm gonna cum." Castiel squeezed and kissed Dean simultaneously, swallowing down the moan that was going to sound.

Before he knew it Dean buckled and came into the angel's hand, crying out his name. They stood in silence broken by the sighs of fulfilment that issued from Dean as Castiel pulled him close and ran his hands over the hunter's shoulder blades.

Cas felt like he could rule the world, he was standing in the bathroom of a crappy motel bathroom but Dean was standing in his arms, happiness radiating from his soul.

Dean smiled and pulled back so that he could look at his angel. Castiel's face was flushed and his lips were swollen eliminating his put together look.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Dean was slammed into the opposite wall.

"What the hell did you do to Castiel?" Gabriel's face swum in front of Dean. Gabriel was shaking, anger and fear flowed through him. **_If he has hurt Cas I will end him, Michael or no Michael._**

"GABRIEL! What is wrong brother?" Gabriel's head swung round and when he saw Cas he instantly pulled away from Dean and grabbed Castiel's hands.

"I was looking for you and then your grace cried out. Father almighty Cas, I got here and saw him leaning against you naked and I thought that he had…" Gabriel stopped talking stopped talking at the hand on his shoulder.

"Hey asshole." He turned and was met by Dean's fist in his face.

"Dean!" Castiel flung Dean and Gabriel away from each other and glared at the first.

"What? He flung me into a wall in case you didn't notice."

"Yes and you punched him. You two are even."

"Uh no." Dean stood up from his crash landing on the ground. "He poofed in here and flung me into a wall for no good reason." Gabriel scoffed.

"I think you two owe me an explanation rather than the other way round Dean."

"It's none of your business."

"Dean!" Castiel glared at the pair. "I will tell my brother what I see fit, meanwhile will you please put some pants on!"

Dean went bright red as he looked down and realized he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Fine. Get out Gabriel."

"Why? Are you unnerved?" Gabriel grinned at Dean deliberately making his temper raise.

"Gabriel." Castiel's voice carried a warning voice as he opened the bathroom door and gestured.

"Fine. See you soon Dean-o." With a smirk Gabriel walked out with Castiel following him. As the door closed Dean grabbed his discarded pants and pulled them on.

"Bloody angels."


End file.
